This invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to electrical connectors for high voltage devices, such as X-ray tubes, X-ray transformers and the like.
For decades, high voltage connections for X-ray equipment have remained essentially unchanged. X-ray systems commonly employ voltages in excess of 100 kv. and, thus, use specialized connectors. The type of cable connector generally used in such systems employs a female insulating receptacle on the X-ray tube or high voltage transformer and an insulating male plug which terminates the end of the high voltage cable and is received by the receptacle.
Due to the high voltages and moderate currents used in medical X-ray, relatively small electrical contacts, supported by large insulating bodies, are used. A problem encountered with such an arrangement stems from the fact that the high voltage cables usually have a substantially longer life than X-ray tubes. Therefore, over its useful life, a male plug on a high voltage cable will be mated with receptacles manufactured over a substantial time span, as well as, frequently, by different manufacturers. Small dimensional variations may appear from one unit to the next, sometimes leading to failure to establish reliable electrical contact when the connectors are put together. This can lead to costly errors because the poor contact is sometimes mistaken for an inoperative X-ray tube, the replacement of which is quite costly. This problem, although not occurring frequently, is one of long standing in the X-ray industry.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an electrical connector for reliably and securably connecting X-ray tubes and transformers to high voltage cables.